the_lion_guard_new_beginningfandomcom-20200213-history
Invasion of One-Eyed Leopard
(The episode opens with Mhina Showing Maggie around the South Lands) Maggie: 'So, this is the south Lands huh? It looks like a very nice. '''Mhina: '''Yep, this is where I live. This is where I have all my friends, my Family and of course, every fun things I love to do here! '''Maggie: '''Wow! Show me everything! '''Mhina: '''Okay! First, let's start off with the royal Cave. I can especially guarantee you that you'll be delighted to meet my royal Guards. (The episode pans to the trio approaching the royal cave '''Mhina: '''This right here, is my house! Doesn't it look beautiful? '''Maggie: '''It sure does. (The two then walk over to the royal Gaurds.) '''Maggie: '''So, these are your royal Guards? Mhina: Yep. (To the royal Guards) Hey guys Come over here to meet my new friends '''Dage: '''Go away, Mhina! '''Mhina: '''Come on, Dage. '''Dage: '''No! '''Mhina: '''Please? '''Dage: '(growls, then walks over to Mhina and Maggie) I'm going to say this for the last time! I don't care if you have "new friends" to greet to me and I don't want to deal with you today, Mhina! '''Maggie: '''Well, that wasn't very nice. '''Mhina: '''It's okay, he's probably having a bad day. (The scene ends with Mhina and Maggie walking to the left out of the shot. The episode pans over to an underground cave, where One Eye's Group are currently residing.) '''Sumu: '''Mhina and Maggie have sent our master into banishment ever since his errand boy was rescued by those meddlesome fools! Waovu: Yeah! But now's our opportunity to get our revenge on them! Kwaruza: Alright, I'll show you all our key to the master's reawakening. (holds out a rusty-looking amulet with Jade Bat hieroglyphics written on it) Behold, the One Eye's Amulet of Revival! 'One Eye's Group: '(in unison) Oooooh. 'Kwaruza: '''With this, our master shall rise from his eternal slumber once again and we will reincarnate our invasions to continue spreading fear and agony. '''One Eye's Group: '(in unison) Yeah! 'Kwaruza: '''Now, let the reanimation begin! (inserts the Amulet of Revival into One Eye's imprisonment chamber) (A bright yellow light begins to glow from the chamber, some of One eye's Group get hauled back from the force of the light.) '''Waovu: '''Mommy! (The light continues to glow and haul back One eye's Group, One Eye is seen coming out of the chamber as a Yellow wisp before he is completely reanimated to his full body.) '''One Eye: '''Who dares yet again to summon me?! '''One Eye's Group: '(in unison) Master, we have successfully managed to bring you back to life! '''One Eye: '''My loyal minions! I appreciate your honorable deeds of reawakening me. '''Sumu: '''You are very welcome, master. '''One Eye: '''Ah, I see that my Two highest-ranking minions is still willing to serve me, you shall continue your legacy! '''Saka: '''Aww man. How come we don't get ranked up there with Sumu and Kwaruza? '''One Eye: '''Silence! '''Saka: '''S-s-sorry, master. Proceed. '''One Eye: '''Now... allow me to hatch my most ingenious, most diabolical plan yet. Ever since those two wretched fools Mhina and Maggie banished me and rescued my former errand boy Jatau, we shall begin a new invasion for the purpose of sweet revenge! '''Waovu: '''Uhh, master? Sorry to interrupt your speech, but I believe Sumu said that right before we, you know, used the Amulet of Revival to bring you back. '''One Eye: '''Let me continue! So, as I was saying, I have had a vision while I was still imprisoned in that accursed chamber. I remember when I hypnotized one of the two heroes who were sent to oppose me and take away my former prisoner, which later failed completely. I'll use my magical corruption spell on Jatau. You know, just to convince him to be back on my side. '''Mabaki: '''Wow, we never had thought of that, master. What a brilliant plan you have! '''One Eye: '''I appreciate your compliment, minion. Now, what do you all say we go give our former errand boy a little revisit? One Eye's Group: (in unison) Yeah! '''One Eye: '''Excellent! Time to put my plan into action. (sinister grin) Mhina and Maggie will never know what hit them... (Meanwhile in Muzimu Grove, Mohatu and her Lion's Guard rest under a baobab when Zosia suddenly comes with her daughter a small duck with a winged unicorn named Miranda Junior) Mohatu: hi Zosia! why did you come here with your daughter? Zosia: Hi Mohatu, I am looking for my mother, did you see her and her pack somewhere? Haraka (with astonishment): this she-wolf is your mother? Zosia: you already know who I have such leadership skills Hamu: why are you looking for your mom? Zosia: Because I want my daughter my grandmother Queen Miranda: someone was looking for me? Zosia: I was looking for you Miranda Junior: Mother, who is this she-wolf? Zosia: she is my mother, after her you have a name Miranda Junior: is that my grandma? Zosia: I agree Queen Miranda (with a surprise in her voice) is I already a granddaughter ?! Miranda Junior: surprise grandma! Queen Miranda: Zosia, my daughter, I also have a surprise for you Mohatu: I'm sorry, what is your surprise for you? Queen Miranda: I am pregnant Mtoto: so you will get small wolves? Queen Miranda: I agree Zosia: it is always nice to have more siblings (in contrast to my deer brother who is boring at times) Queen Miranda: but this is not the end of the surprise She: What else is your surprise? Queen Miranda: Well, twins will be born to me and even girls would be better Zosia: I am very happy mom (The scene ends as Mhina and Sagwa run off to the right as they journey back to Home. Then it pans to a view of the south Lands. Kambu is worrying while Rani comes to talk to her.) '''Rani: '''Honey, what's the matter? Kambu: Nothing, dear. Just starring at the beautiful sky. 'Rani: '''No, something's wrong. You look worried. '''Kambu: '''Well then, you must be overreacting. '''Rani: '''Come on dear, just spit it out. What's bothering you? '''Kambu: '(sighs) If it makes you feel any better, I'm worried about Mhina and Tiffu. I just hope Maggie's responsible enough to keep them safe. 'Rani: '''Maggie's a delightful and endearing fellow. He would ''never break a promise. 'Kambu: '''Maybe you're right. How could I be so worrisome? After all, I must admit that he and Maggie make a very impressive team. ( Maggie and Mhina are seen running up the hills. The shot goes back to Kambu and Rani noticing the two out in the distance.) '''Kambu: '''They're back. It seems like they had a wonderful time with each other. '''Rani: '''And they made it back just in time. '''Kambu: '(notices that Tiffu is not with them) Hold on. Why is Tiffu not with them? 'Rani: '''Wait, what? '''Kambu: '''Stay here, Rani. I'm going to go check out what's going on. '''Rani: '''Okay. (The scene cuts back outside while Maggie and Mhina approach near the cave.) '''Maggie & Mhina: '(panting) Kambu: (approaches the two friends) Mhina, Maggie, I want a word with you two. '''Maggie: '''Oh boy, we're in so much trouble. '''Mhina: '''We really blew it, didn't we? '''Maggie: '''Well, here goes nothing. (The two friends inhale deeply as Kimbu begins talking to them.) Kimbu: I watched you two outside as you were coming back from your trip. But I also happened to notice that Tiifu is nowhere to be found. Care to explain what happened to her? (Mhina and Maggie look at her with fear.) Answer me. 'Mhina: '(whispers) Maggie, what do we do? 'Sagwa: '(whispers) Well, we can't just tell Kimbu that One Eye's captured her. He'll realize that One eye is awake, then he will inform the Guards and then panic will spread. 'Mhina: '(whispers) Right. Let's come up with a white lie. 'Maggie: '(whispers) Got it. 'Mhina: '''We have no idea what happened to Tiifu. '''Maggie: '''Yeah. We're sorry. We didn't know Tiifu wouldn't come back with us. '''Mhina: '''Guess we were so caught up on all the fun things we did together that we forgot to watch Tiifu. '''Kimbu: '''Well then, you two will have to go find her by yourselves. If you two are not back with Tiifu by sundown, there will be two consequences.(Mhina and Maggie make worried faces.) Now run along and go find her before time runs out. '''Maggie: '''We won't let you down, Kimbu. '''Kimbu: '''Good. (Mhina and Maggie run off as Mama turns and walks back to the Cave. The scene pans to Mhina and Maggie in the mountains.) '''Maggie: '''I have a bad feeling about lying. '''Mhina: '''Same here, Maggie. But at least no one found out about One Eye. '''Maggie: '''True. It's never okay to lie to anyone, especially your parents. But we did that because we want to protect everyone from going into another moral panic. '''Mhina: '''Yeah. '''Sagwa: '''Let's hurry. We only have two hours left before the sun sets. '''Sumu: '''Master, Mhina and Maggie are headed towards the cave! '''One Eye: '''What?! (The scene cuts outside to Mhina and Maggie entering the cave.) '''Maggie: '''Come on, this must be the entrance. Don't worry, Tiifu, we're here for you! '''Mhina: '''We'll save you too, Jatau! (The two friends run into the center to confront One Eye.) '''Mhina: '''Alright, One eye. Come on out and show yourself! '''One Eye: '(descends from above) Well well well, if it isn't Mhina and Maggie! It sure has been a long time, huh? 'Maggie: '''Where's Tiifu?! '''One Eye: '''Oh, you mean your little lion friend, Maggie? Well let's just say she... became Jatau's sidekick. '''Mhina & Maggie: '(both gasp) '''One Eye: '''That's right, I have even managed to corrupt Tiifu! (ascends to reveal the possessed Jatau and Tiifu) Behold! (Jatau and Tiifu snarls at the sight of Mhina and Maggie.) '''Maggie: '''Oh no. No! Tiifu, too?! '''Mhina: '''Great. First, my best Mate, and now Tiifu? This day can't possibly get any worse. One Eye: Good! (evil laugh) '''Maggie: '''You're sick and twisted, One eye. '''One Eye: '''Why thank you, Maggie. Now let's get straight to the action. Tiifu! Jatau! I command you two to destroy Mhina and Maggie! '''Jatau: '''Yes, master. (Jatau and Tiifu turn towards the duo, ready to attack them. Tiifu roars savagely.) '''Jatau: '''LYENA AND MANTICORE MUST DIE!!! (Jatau and Tiifu charge towards Mhina and Maggie. The duo exclaims in fear as they dodge out of their way. Maggie and Mhina pant as they get back up. Jatau swoops from the left as he Kicks Mhina into the air.) '''Mhina: '''Waaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! (lands on the ground) Oof! (groans as he gets back up again) Jatau: 'Grrrrrrrraaaaaargh! '''Mhina: '(exclaims as he backs away from Jatau) (Meanwhile, Maggie backs up in fear from Tiifu. Tiifu jumps at Maggie, but fails as Maggie dodges her.) 'Maggie: '''Tiifu, please. Snap out of it! This isn't you! '''Mhina: '''Come on, Jatau. Don't your remember me? I'm your best Mate, Mhina! (Tiifu roars with rage as Jatau growls. They corner Maggie and Mhina as the two friends quiver.) '''Mhina & Maggie: '(whimpering) 'Mhina: '''Maggie, if this is the final place we stand, then I'll miss you. '''Maggie: '''I'm going to miss you too. (Tiifu and Jatau continue walking towards the duo, who continue whimpering. Then, Tiifu a nd Jatau begin feeling dizzy as a stomach growl can be heard. The Mouse that originally possessed Jatau was completely digested, thus wearing off the corruption for both Jatau and Tiifu. They pass out.) '''Mhina & Maggie: '''Huh? '''One Eye: '''What? (Jatau and Tiffu wake up, groaning. Their eyes are normal.) '''Tiffu: '''My head... '''Jatau: '''What happened? I feel like I just woke up from a bad dream after eating a Mouse. '''One Eye: '''Impossible! The spell wore off?! '''Mhina: '''Jatau! '''Jatau: '''Mhina! (hugs Mhina) '''Maggie: '''Tiifu, you're okay! '''Tiifu: '''Maggie, thank goodness you're here. '''Maggie: '''It's good to have you back, buddy. '''One Eye: '''Ack! This is outrageous! '''Mhina: '''The gig is up, One eye. Now surrender! '''One Eye: '''Not this time! Minions seize them! '''Jaali: '''CHARGE!!! (The group begin Runnig towards Mhina, Maggie, Jatau and Tiifu. The four friends run out of the cave, screaming. The shot cuts to them making it outside.) '''Mhina: '''The cave is still open! '''Tiifu: '''What are we going to do?! '''Jatau: '(notices a large rock) Oh, I know! We can use this giant rock. 'Maggie: '''Think you can push it over the entrance to the cave? '''Jatau: '''Yeah '''Mhina: '''Hurry! Do it! (Jatau pushes the rock until it completely covers the entrance. One Eye’s Group can be heard bumping into the rock and exclaiming in pain from hitting it.) '''Jatau: '''Yay '''Maggie: '''You did it, Jatau. You saved our lives. '''Mhina: '''At least we have time before the sun starts setting. We better get going, or dad will punish us. '''Tiifu: '''Yeah, let's head back. (The four friends begin to walk back to the palace. The shot goes to One Eye’s Group slowly walking back to the Outlands.) '''Sumu: '''Master, we... we... we couldn't make it out. '''One Eye '(growls) You failed me, Kwaruza. At least for now. As for the rest of you, you were useless! But what do you mean you couldn't make it out, Sumu? 'Sumu: '''The exit was blocked by a boulder. '''One Eye: '''What? A boulder? How? '''Jalli: '''I have no clue. '''One Eye: '(makes a confused look on his face, then goes back to his sinister state) You win this round, Mhina. But mark my words, this is not over yet. (The screen fades on One-eye’s face as it goes to The south Lands during sunset. The shot zooms into the royal Cave.) '''Kimbu: '''It seems you two have successfully managed to find tiffu right before sundown. I am so proud of you two. '''Mhina: '''So... uh, I'm not grounded? '''Kimbu: '''No, Mhina. You're not grounded. '''Maggie: '''And I get to continue spending time with Mhina? '''Kimbu: '''Of course, Maggie. Now, let's go have dinner. The Cook has some really delicious Gazelle for us tonight. (The scene pans to Mhina and Maggie sitting Outside after dinner.) '''Maggie: '''That gazelle sure was delicious. '''Mhina: '''I'm glad you liked dinner, Maggie. '''Mhina: '''Do you think this may be the last time we ever battle One Eye’s? '''Maggie: '''I don't know, Mhina. This may only be the beginning of something big they may have planned. But right now, we just have to make sure that neither your parents nor the guard are informed of this. We want this to be a secret, so the south Lands can continue its peaceful state. '''Mhina: '''Agreed. (The episode closes.)Category:Episodes